<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sommer i Xanadu by kvernknurr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272971">Sommer i Xanadu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/pseuds/kvernknurr'>kvernknurr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bekkebakken består [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ZombieLars (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Toxic Relationships, sort of trauma bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Norsk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/pseuds/kvernknurr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eivor får en sjanse til å starte på nytt. Hun får også en sjanse til å smake sin egen medisin, og den er særdeles vond å svelge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bekkebakken består [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack lente seg ut bilvinduet. "Fikk du med deg alt i bilen?" </p>
<p>"Jepp." Svarte Eivor bak pappesken. "Så ringer du bare når du vil hente resten av tingene i garasjen." Fulgte han opp med. </p>
<p>"Ja, takk!" Smilte hun og skulle til å snu seg. </p>
<p>"Og du." Stemmen hans var ørlite lavere.<br/>
"Du ringer meg om det er noe, ikke sant? Hvis det skjærer seg." Han sa det som om han ikke helt stolte på stedet han hadde satt henne av - men det var tross alt en venn av han som hadde skaffet henne jobben. </p>
<p>Eivor humret betryggende. "Jada, men det går sikkert bra." </p>
<p>Hun snudde seg mot det gule, to-etasjes huset. Døra fløy opp før hun fikk ringt på. Det sto en høyreist, slank mann i døra og smilte bredt.<br/>
"Hei du! Stig på!" </p>
<p>Jack så henne forsvinne inn døra før han kjørte avgårde.</p>
<p>"Bare behold skoene på." Sa han i det hun satte fra seg esken i vindfanget. Han skysset henne lengre inn i huset. "Det er da jeg som er Ole Fredrik." </p>
<p>"Eivor." Repliserte hun og han kom henne i forkjøpet i det han håndhilset på henne. "Fint å ha deg ombord, Eivor! Men først, her er hybelen din!" Han svingte opp ei dør inn til et lettere møblert rom. Eivor stakk hodet inn og kikket seg rundt. Ett vindu, en seng, en liten TV. Det var også en mikrobølgeovn, vannkoker og et snedig lite kjøleskap i det ene hjørnet, samt ei pelset golvmatte, bokhylle, og en saccosekk av en eller annen grunn. Ole Fredrik pekte mot ei dør ved siden av kjøleskapet. "Det er eget bad her også. Men ikke komfyr, dessverre. Men du er velkommen til å bruke kjøkkenet i andre etasje når som helst, så klart."</p>
<p>Eivor snudde seg mot han. "Dette er helt supert." </p>
<p>Han pekte videre mot ei dør på tvers av vindfanget. "Her er vaskerommet, det er også bare å bruke. Men vaskepulver og det der må du skaffe selv." </p>
<p>De fortsatte opp ei trapp til en hel etasje omgjort til noe som lignet en fusjon av ei stue og et åpent kontorlokale. På den ene siden av rommet var det et helt hjørne med PCer og annet elektronikk som tilhørte et kontor, avbrutt av en altandør og så en stor TV, en buet salong, lenestoler og et rotete kaffebord. De ble møtt av ei korthåret kvinne bak en datamaskin. Hun kikket frem fra bak skjermen. "Hei!" </p>
<p>Eivor smilte kjapt. "Hei!"</p>
<p>"Det er Hilde." Sa Ole Fredrik i forbifarten mot kjøkkenet. "Eivor." Smatt hun inn med en keitete veiv med hånden før hun fulgte Ole Fredrik.</p>
<p>"Som sagt, så er det bare å bruke kjøkkenet her om du har behov." </p>
<p>"Skjønner." Utåndet hun imponert over opplegget de hadde skapt. </p>
<p>"Jeg skal vise deg kjelleren, det er på en måte der halvparten av jobben her hos Festløvene ligger." </p>
<p>Hun fulgte han ned trappen og inn kjellerdøra ved vaskerommet.</p>
<p>Kjelleren var sparsommelig innredet, men den manglet heldigvis den vanlige gufne kjellerfølelsen. På et lite kontorbord i en krok ved trappa, var det en PC og en skriver. "Denne PCen er koblet mot de i andreetasjen." Forklarte Ole Fredrik.<br/>
Han snudde seg mot henne. "Så slipper man å gå så mye i trappene." La han til med et kjapt klukk av en latter.</p>
<p>Resten av kjelleren var bare rekker av tomme, hvite murvegger med pallevis av esker.</p>
<p>"Her finner du det meste av lageret vårt. De større, tyngre tingene er ute i garasjen." Fortsatte han. "Det står på eskene hva alt er." Han pekte mot en av eskene hvor det sto REGNBUEFARGET KONFETTI. 24 POSER a 1 KG. </p>
<p>"På PCen der vil du kunne se bestillingene og selvfølgelig også varelisten, og du kan også gjøre bestillinger herfra." </p>
<p>Han ledet henne mot trappa. </p>
<p>"Du får så klart opplæring i alt, så du trenger ikke bekymre deg. Det er et veldig simpelt datasystem, og i starten vil jeg og Hilde uansett ta bestillingene."</p>
<p>De fortsatte opp til andre etasje. "Hilde jobber også som regnskapsfører. Vår regnskapsfører, men hun driver også selv. Så hvis telefonen hennes..." Han pekte mot en telefon ved siden av henne. "...Ringer, så er det til henne. Hvis den ringer og hun ikke er her, så kan du gjerne ta den og bare ta imot en beskjed eller spørre om hun kan ringe tilbake." </p>
<p>Eivor stanset samtidig som han midt i stua. </p>
<p>"Har du noen spørsmål?"</p>
<p>Eivor stusset litt. </p>
<p>"Forresten!" Avbrøt han. "Lønn! Vi kjører lønning den tiende hver måned, og vi følger naturligvis tariff. Du har en prøveperiode på en måned, og etter det er oppsigelsestiden på en måned." </p>
<p>Han lente seg mot det ene kontorbordet og rotet i en skuff. "Her." Han prakket på henne ei bok om tariffavtalen og noen brosjyrer.</p>
<p>"Hilde og Ludvig, altså sjåføren vår, er organisert. Du må gjerne organisere deg også."</p>
<p>Hun kikket ned på noen innmeldingskjema han hadde stappet i hendene hennes.</p>
<p>"Spørsmål?" </p>
<p>Eivor tenkte seg om. "Hva med hybelen, leia tenker jeg på." </p>
<p>Ole Fredrik klukklo. "Leie? Du jobber jo her. Du skal da ikke betale for å bo på jobben din." Han flirte.<br/>
"Spøk til side, ikke tenk på det. Jeg har forstått det slik at du på en måte prøver å starte på nytt?"<br/>
Eivor strammet skuldrene litt. "Ja, eller..."</p>
<p>Ole Fredrik viftet med hånden og slapp seg ned i en kontorstol. "Null stress. Vi er alle fremmedelskere her, vi har hjulpet fremmede opp og videre i livet før, vi. Forøvrig, Hilde er gift med en bytting og Ludde er kvart heks, han." Smilte Ole Fredrik. </p>
<p>"Jo, og så! Det eneste jeg ønsker er at du holder et lite overblikk i huset når vi stenger for dagen. Ta en liten brannrunde før kvelden, sjekk at alt er låst og slikt." </p>
<p>Mobilen hans plinget skingrende. "Men du, du skal bare ta tingene dine og slå deg løs i hybelen. Så skriver vi kontrakt og alt det der senere i dag."</p>
<p>"Ja! Klart." Utbrøt Eivor lettet og skyndte seg ned trappen til esken i vindfanget.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Åja, du er på Sjavn og leter etter sommerflørt?" Ludvig hadde stukket hodet inn den åpne døra til Eivors hybel og så henne ligge på senga og sveipe på datingappen. Hun kvapp til av stemmen hans, og det kom en blanding av et kremt og en latter ut av henne. "Eh, ja, eller..." </p>
<p>Ludvig humret avfeiende. "Jeg skulle bare si at jeg har pizza!" Han viste pizzaesken i døråpningen. Hun satte seg litt opp. "Jeg kommer." </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Eivor rakk akkurat å ta seg et pizzastykke før Ludvig smilte ertende. "Så, blir det matching på Sjavn?" Eivor stotret. "Eh, tja, joda. Det blir vel noe." </p>
<p>Ole Fredrik snudde seg i datastolen ved PCene. </p>
<p>"Pleier du å filtrere typer fremmede?" Spurte Ludvig uhemmet. </p>
<p>Hilde snøftet. "Herrefred, hva er det for et spørsmål?" Utbrøt hun lavt. Eivor smilte brydd mens Ludvig trakk opp hendene. "Det var ikke ment sånn. Men det er da vel helt normalt å filtrere?"<br/>
Ludvig hadde i grunn rett. Filteret var der av etterspørsel. Alle rynket på nesen av det, men ingen ville snakke om at de tok det i bruk. </p>
<p>"Jeg pleier å bytte på det. Jeg har det på i starten og så ser jeg litt an hvem som ligger i hvilket sjikt." Forklarte Eivor forsiktig.</p>
<p>Hilde nikket. </p>
<p>"Ser du? Det er vel fornuftig?" Sa Ludvig og så på Hilde som bare trakk på skuldrene. "Det er vel ikke verre enn å filtrere etter kjønn og alder?" Fortsatte han.</p>
<p>"Tja... jeg vet ikke. Filtrerer man ikke da etter fordommer?" Parerte Hilde med.<br/>
Ludvig ristet på hodet. "Nei? Man filtrerer etter preferanser." Han sa det før han trøkket inn siste rest av en diger skorpe i munnen.</p>
<p>Eivor visste ikke hvorvidt hun skulle involvere seg eller ikke. </p>
<p>"Er det nøye?" Ole Fredrik snudde seg i stolen og vippet gyngende i den. "Jeg lurer mye heller på, Eivor, hva tror du hadde vært den ultimate fremmede å blande med en kvernknurr?"</p>
<p>Eivor svelget forfjamset. "Blande med en kvernknurr?"</p>
<p>Ole Fredrik hastet lattermildt. "Ja, altså, du vet når to personer elsker hverandre veldig mye og vil ha barn sammen." </p>
<p>Eivor lo kjapt. "Åja. Nei, jeg vet ikke. Ultimate? Som i, egenskaper?" </p>
<p>"Mhm." </p>
<p>Hun tenkte ei stund. </p>
<p>"Nei, jeg vet virkelig ikke. Med en gang man er halvt kvernknurr risikerer man å miste en mye av det som gjør en til kvernknurr." </p>
<p>Ole Fredrik tygde på det et par sekunder. "Ja, jo. Godt poeng."</p>
<p>"Men kanskje heks." La Eivor til. "For styrken, mener jeg." </p>
<p>Han lo. "Det blir oftest heks man har lyst å blande med. For styrken, som du sier. Men hekser er jo så utrolig ustabile." </p>
<p>Eivor lo først men når hun kjente etter så var det i grunn ikke morsomt. Bare en litt rar uttalelse, selv om den kanskje ikke var helt usann.</p>
<p>"Men hva om man blander..." Ole Fredrik trakk pusten. "Ninja og heks med zombie og nisse. Da får du en usynlig og supersterk fremmed som kan gjøre seg liten. Og det døde tar bort brodden i heksa. De ville blitt ustoppelig!"</p>
<p>"Det heter levende ulevende." Hilde klasket Ole Fredrik vennlig på kneet. </p>
<p>"Jada, samma det."</p>
<p>"En nærmest udødelig, usynlig, supersterk fremmed som kan komme inn hvor som helst."  Smattet Ludvig mellom tyggene.</p>
<p>"Ja..." Eivor forstod ikke helt hvor de skulle med det. Spesielt fordi de sa det så lett mellom pizzastykkene.</p>
<p>Hilde kikket litt ut i lufta. "Men det er jo ingen garanti for at de får superstyrke om det bare er et lite fragment av heks i de. Eller at de blir udødelig hvis de bare er, for eksempel, en tiendedel levende ulevende."</p>
<p>"Nei. Da måtte de forsøke å skvise inn alt i hver bit av det fremmede. Maksimal ytelse." Svarte Ole Fredrik drømmende. </p>
<p>Eivor så på de. "Hvem? Hvem er det som skal forsøke å skvise inn maksimal ytelse?" Spurte hun forvirret.</p>
<p>Ludvig humret bak et pizzastykke. "Det finnes laboratorium." Hvisket han spøkefullt.</p>
<p>Eivor kikket kjapt på han. "Gjør det? Her, i Bekkebakken?"</p>
<p>Ole Fredrik rullet stolen bort til den ene PCen igjen. </p>
<p>"Jepp. Vi snappet en del informasjon som var lekket på internett. De holder på med mye rar testing der."</p>
<p>"Med blanding av fremmede?" Spurte Eivor igjen.</p>
<p>"Kanskje. Det vet vi egentlig ikke, men vi synes det er interessant så vi pleier diskutere det en del." </p>
<p>"Vi?" Hvisket hun.</p>
<p>Ole Fredrik nikket. "Mhm. Vi har en liten after-work hobby her, skjønner du." Lo han.</p>
<p>Ludvig heiste på øyenbrynene. "Planen er å skaffe oss en uslåelig armada av blandingsfremmede!" Tordnet han tilgjort og klasket et pizzastykket inn i munnen.</p>
<p>Eivor lo forvirret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...De ligger nå der, hvis dere har lyst." Avsluttet Ole Fredrik akkurat i det Eivor kom opp trappa til andre etasje. </p><p>"Sa du noe?" Spurte hun lett mens hun kom henslengende inn mot sitteområdet.</p><p>Sjefen hennes lyste blidt som vanlig. "Ja, jeg sier, vi har fått en drøss gratispass til en av våre kunders årsfest." </p><p>Hun ble med ett nysgjerrig og han pekte mot en liten frysepose med noen papirlapper ved den ene PCen. "Vi har fått inn ei gigantisk bestilling på partyutstyr." La Ludvig til ivrig.</p><p>Eivor grep posen, men frøs til. </p><p>FMAFS ÅRSFEST sto det i klartekst og det strammet seg rundt strupehodet hennes. </p><p>"Ja, nå er det dessverre slik at man velger ikke alltid kundene sine." Forsøkte Ole Fredrik. Eivor dro plutselig pusten igjen og gløttet mot han. Hun smilte kort. "Nei, så klart. Det var bare... "  Hun la fra seg posen. </p><p>"En dag skal jeg kunne velge og vrake kunder, men jeg kan rett og slett ikke si nei til en så massiv bestilling." Fortsatte han. </p><p>Ludvig fnøste. "Pøh, det er jo fullt av fremmede i FMAF, uansett. De bare holder det hemmelig." </p><p>Hilde snudde seg fra regnearkene sine. "Det sier du om alt. Men vet du det egentlig?" </p><p>Ludvig trakk på skuldrene. "Njei, men bestillingen regnet jo med at det skulle være opp mot 400 gjester på den årsfesten. Saklig om det ikke er noen fremmede i skjul der."</p><p>Hilde grinte på nesen. "Hvorfor tror du alltid at det er fremmede som går rundt og er fremmedhatere?" </p><p>Ludvig stønnet oppgitt. "Det er ikke det jeg tror, de gjemmer seg jo bare i mengden." </p><p>"Jada." Avbrøt Ole Fredrik. "Men fint om noen orker, om bare for å se utstyret i bruk."<br/>
Han kikket på Eivor. "Det pleier faktisk å være ganske interessante fester. Det er en 3-dagers ute på et flott gods, fri bar, ja, fri alt foruten losji." </p><p>Ludvig albuet lett i Eivor. "Du kan jo ta med deg han der, hva het han, som du matcha med på Sjavn?" </p><p>"Du!" Snøftet Eivor påtatt opprørt og slo lekent etter han.</p><p>Ole Fredrik supet fra kaffekoppen sin. "Hva? Har du fått napp allerede?" Klukket han.</p><p>Eivor gned hendene brydd og lot blikket feie seg litt vekk. "Tja." Hun dro på det.</p><p>"Har dere møttes?" Spurte Hilde. </p><p>"Nei." Ristet Eivor på hodet. "Ikke ennå." </p><p>"Men hvem er det da? Hva heter han?" Maste Ole Fredrik nysgjerrig.</p><p>"Han heter Leon og er kvernknurr. Han er ikke herfra da, han er bare på gjennomreise med jobben." </p><p>"Åhhhh. Å kunne ha en sommerflørt." Sukket Ole Fredrik drømmende og lente seg tilbake i stolen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ludvig og Eivor sto dryppstille i vinduet i andre etasje og fulgte spent med på de svarte skyene som hang faretruende, maniske, over hele Bekkebakken.</p>
<p>Hilde kom opp trappa. "Dro du ut kontakten på min PC også?" </p>
<p>"Ja." Stønnet Ole Fredrik under kontorpultene mens han fomlet med ei lommelykt.</p>
<p>Ludvig snudde seg. "Det er da vel overspenningsvern her?" </p>
<p>Ole Fredrik rygget ut fra under pulten. "Joda, men tror du jeg stoler blindt på det? Jeg kan ikke risikere å..."<br/>
Det glimtet hvitt i hele etasjen, fulgt av fire gisp, før det dundret og gjallet i husveggene utenfor. "Det ble mørkt i hele nabolaget." Utbrøt Eivor fra vinduet.</p>
<p>De kikket seg rundt. Taklampa var mørk. </p>
<p>Hilde tente noen telys. "Det er kjekt jeg kan være her når det tordner og lyner, i det minste." </p>
<p>Eivor snudde seg fra vinduet hvor regndråper blåste hardt mot ruta. "Hva mener du?" </p>
<p>Hilde trakk lett på skuldrene. "Åh!" Hun humret. "Mannen min blir så gal av torden og lyn." </p>
<p>Eivors bryn furet seg i en grimas og hun så kjapt bort på de andre før hun la oppmerksomheten tilbake på Hilde. "Hva? Hvordan gal?"</p>
<p>"Gal bare. Han begynner å rave rundt. Det er bare så slitsomt. Så vil han bare terpe på forbannelsen på Bekkebakken. Torden og lyn gjør noe med han."</p>
<p>"Forbannelsen?" Kvekket Eivor nysgjerrig og snublet seg over armen på sofaen for å komme nærmere.</p>
<p>Det rullet et nytt tordengjall over taket. </p>
<p>"Der vrengtes parasollen." Mumlet Ole Fredrik irritert i vinduet mot baksiden av huset.</p>
<p>Ludvig knegget mørkt og gned seg i hendene. "Har du aldri hørt om det før?" Han kom glidende med den store kroppen sin mot sofaen.</p>
<p>Eivor så på de med en skrekkblandet fryd. "Nei?! Hva da for slags forbannelse?"</p>
<p>Hilde stanset Ludvig et øyeblikk. "Det er ikke en ekte forbannelse. Det er ingen som har forhekset Bekkebakken." </p>
<p>Han nikket. "Ja. Det er mer..." Ludvig pauset litt.</p>
<p>"Alt som skjer i Bekkebakken har skjedd før."  Fortsatte han. Eivor så forvirret ut. "Hva mener du?"</p>
<p>"Fremmede blir hatet, utstøtt. Vi gjør opprør. Ting stabiliserer seg, tror man. Det blir kaos igjen. Fremmede blir hatet, utstøtt. På'n igjen. Siste store opprør var tidlig på femtitallet."</p>
<p>"Seriøst?" Eivor var skeptisk. "Hvorfor har jeg aldri hørt om dette før?" Hun spurte som om hun var sikker på de satt og fabulerte. Ludvig sa alltid så mye rart.</p>
<p>Ludvig lente seg nærmere. "Fordi ingen snakker om det. Har du aldri lagt merke til at de fleste gamle boliger her er fra femtitallet, og sjeldent eldre?" Eivor stirret mot han. "Nemlig. Fordi store deler av byen lå i ruiner." La han til. Eivor var helt stile.<br/>
"Og det sies at noen av ruinene fortsatt er under oss." </p>
<p>Hilde fnøste. "Det der er bare rykter da, Ludde. At det skal ligge ruiner og slikt." </p>
<p>Ludvig trakk på skuldrene. "Det er det jeg har hørt." </p>
<p>De kvapp til av et nytt lysglimt og det følgende tordenbrølet.</p>
<p>Ole Fredrik satte seg sammen med de. </p>
<p>Hilde snudde seg mot Eivor. "De som virkelig kjenner til historien om Bekkebakken, snakker ikke om den. Men det sies at det som har skjedd i Bekkebakken er dømt til å skje om igjen og om igjen på et vis." Hildes stemme var lav, som om hun var redd noen andre skulle høre henne.</p>
<p>"En evig sirkel av fremmedhat og fremmedes opprør. Nytt hat avles, og så videre." Ole Fredriks stemme var usedvanlig monoton. "Sånn har det alltid vært i Bekkebakken. Sånn er det for oss alle." </p>
<p>Eivor ble sittende en stund å gruble mens lyn kveilet seg spasmiskt gjennom de svarte skyene.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eivor kom pesende opp trappa med tunge skritt. "Nå er alle eskene til FMAFs årsfest pakket og markert. Da mangler vi bare de fire som kommer neste uke." Hun så plutselig at de andre holdt på å avslutte for dagen og gløttet kjapt på klokka.</p>
<p>"Supert. Bra jobba." Sa Ole Fredrik og slo av kjøkkenradioen. "Da kan vi ta helg med god samvittighet." </p>
<p>"Men den er jo bare litt over ett?" Spurte Eivor. </p>
<p>"Jammen se nå på det fine været! Vi kan jo ikke sitte inne!" Ludvig snurret bilnøklene rundt fingeren og føk forbi henne. </p>
<p>Hun så på Ole Fredrik i vente på bekreftelse. </p>
<p>"Ja, man må leve litt også." Humret han.</p>
<p>"Og husk, det skal være meteorregn i kveld!" Skjøt Hilde inn. </p>
<p>"God helg!" Hylte Ludvig fra første etasje og før hun visste ordet av det, hadde de alle tre dratt hjem til sitt for helga.</p>
<p>Eivor ble stående på kjøkkenet i andre etasje og se ut vinduet. Det var kaldt i kjelleren, men sollyset lå hvitglødende utover nabolaget. Hun hadde helt glemt meteorregnet inntil Hilde nevnte det. </p>
<p>Mobilskjermen hennes lyste opp med ei innkommende melding. </p>
<p>Det var Leon.</p>
<p>Hun nølte, men åpnet meldingen.</p>
<p>Han foreslo et treff denne helga. Eivor begynte å kaldsvette. Hun ville, men samtidig var tanken lammende. </p>
<p>Det tikket inn ei ny melding. De kunne treffes i parken og se meteorregnet sammen. Så kunne de rømme inn i folkemengden om det ble for kleint, spøkte han. </p>
<p>Etter å ha tygget på tanken og leppa ei stund, ble Eivor enig med seg selv. Hun ville treffe han i kveld.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>De skulle finne hverandre i utkanten av parken, på grensen mellom skogen og folket som hadde samlet seg for å se på nattehimmelen. Eivor trykket hendene lengre inn under ermene mens hun myste mellom trærne. Det gispet i folkemengden og hun pisket hodet rundt for å se opp mot himmelen. Hun rakk akkurat å se sneien av en syltynn stripe gli forbi. </p>
<p>Hun fikk plutselig øye på han. Han hadde på seg samme genser som på profilbildet sitt og sto høy og tynn i folkemengden.<br/>
Leon hadde sett henne også og smilte bredt før han vinket. </p>
<p>"Hei du! Jeg var litt redd jeg ikke skulle finne deg, det er jo så mange her!" Humret han rolig. Eivor kikket opp mot han, mot det halvlange lysebrune håret han hadde i en liten strikk og det matchende korttrimmede skjegget. </p>
<p>De ble avbrutt av et nytt gisp fra folkemengden og en ny stripe av lys over himmelen. </p>
<p>"Du som er så høy, jeg tror jeg ville funnet deg uansett." Parerte Eivor lurt. </p>
<p>Hadde hun vært skjeløyd, skulle hun kanskje fått med seg flere av stjerneskuddene.<br/>
Han var et underlig vesen, som om han selv ikke hadde den fjerneste aning om hvorfor Eivor knapt kunne ta blikket vekk fra han. </p>
<p>De snakket som både nyfunnede og gamle venner under stjerneskuddene. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Det hadde begynt å bli overskyet, mengden med mennesker oppløste seg og Eivor fulgte Leon skravlende mot parkeringsplassen. </p>
<p>Han lente seg mot en gammel Pontiac og Eivor trakk søvnig på skuldrene. "Jaja, jeg tror jeg får komme meg hjem."  </p>
<p>Han åpnet passasjerdøra.<br/>
"Vil du sitte på?" </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Eivor steg ut av bilen men snudde seg før hun lukket bildøra. "Takk for ikveld."<br/>
Han smilte bredt. "Takk selv, du. Så snakkes vi." Avsluttet han før bilen vrinsket hardt nedover veien.</p>
<p>Eivor tråkket av seg skoene i vindfanget og lot seg falle pladask i saccosekken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Men hva jobber du med som gjør at du reiser så mye?" Eivor lente seg mot gelenderet på broen og så på Leon.<br/>
"Jeg tar oppdrag for folk, hvor enn de trenger meg."<br/>
"Hva slags oppdrag?" Fulgte hun opp med.</p><p>Det brede smilet hans flottet seg tvers over fjeset. "Alt mulig. Jeg hjelper fremmede som trenger det."<br/>
Hun fulgte spent på ansiktsmimikken hans. "Og du har et oppdrag i Bekkebakken nå?"<br/>
Leon nikket. "Har det, vettu. Jeg spaner på noen som raserer en nyetablert butikk."<br/>
"Fremmedhatere?" Spurte hun forsiktig.<br/>
"Det er det jeg prøver å finne ut av. Det kan virke slik i hvert fall." Han lente seg nærmere henne. "Forresten, jeg er jo så nysgjerrig på hvordan din kvernknurrform ser ut."<br/>
Han så hun ikke var helt om bord.<br/>
"If you show me yours..." Hvisket han tilgjort og lo.</p><p>Eivor lo først, men slapp tak i gelenderet og kikket seg rundt. "Ikke her."  Svarte hun lavt.<br/>
Leon så rart på henne. "Hvorfor ikke?" </p><p>"Folk kan se oss!"  </p><p>Leon tok henne i hånden og dro henne med seg vekk fra broen og over en øde gressplen.<br/>
"Det er da vel ikke ulovlig å være kvernknurr?" </p><p>"Ikke foreløpig." Kontret hun. De dukket inn mellom noen trær. </p><p>"Du må ikke være så nervøs." Hvisket han avvæpnende.<br/>
Eivor var ikke overbevist. </p><p>"Jeg kan vise deg meg, om du vil se? Du bestemmer selv om du vil vise meg. Jeg skal ikke tvinge deg til noe." Han holdt henne fortsatt, og gløttet litt rundt, som for å se at ingen regelrett sto og nistirret.</p><p>"Vis meg." Hvisket hun.</p><p>Hun så på med vidåpne øyne mot de hvite og sorte zebrastripene, mulen med de skarpe tennene, de korte ørene, de gylne øynene, men ikke minst de to store hornene som krummet seg opp og bakover. </p><p>Eivor så seg omkring en gang til. Det var virkelig ingen andre her. Det satt likevel langt inne å vise seg frem. Folk ville reagere hvis de så de.<br/>
Hun gjorde seg rak i ryggen.</p><p>"Jeg tør ikke." Utåndet hun og sank skuffet.</p><p>Leon byttet tilbake. "Null stress."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Leon og Eivor herjet kurtiserende i innkjørselen i det Ludvig kom kjørende med varebilen.  </p><p>"Skal jeg flytte bilen?" Spurte Leon samtidig som Ludvig steg ut av bilen.</p><p>"Neida, jeg skal dra igjen snart."<br/>
Ludvig flyttet blikket mot Eivor.<br/>
"Skal du til den årsfesten, forresten?"</p><p>Hun strammet seg litt. "Øh, jeg...jeg vet ikke." </p><p>"Hvilken årsfest?" Spurte Leon nysgjerrig og lente seg på panseret.<br/>
"FMAFs årfest." Ludvig var raskere på ballen enn Eivor. "Du kan jo ta med deg Leon?" </p><p>Leon så skjeivt på henne.</p><p>"Ja, eller, men..."<br/>
Leon avbrøt de. "FMAF?" </p><p>Ludvig gikk for å åpne bakdørene på varebilen.<br/>
"Ja."</p><p>"Som i, folkeaksjonen mot alt fremmed?" Fortsatte Leon.</p><p>Ludvig humret. "Ja. Vi har fått noen gratisbilletter fordi de er kundene våre. Ikke for noe annet."</p><p>Leon gløttet mot Eivor, som stod tyst. </p><p>"Det er skikkelig gigafester, jeg anbefaler dere å dra, bare for opplevelsen. Jeg skulle gjerne dratt, men jeg kan ikke. Jeg var for to år siden og det var helt insane." Skravlet han ubrydd i forbifarten før han gikk inn.</p><p>"Skal du på den festen?"  Han snudde seg mot Eivor, som umiddelbart gned hendene sammen. "Nja, njei. Eller. Jeg er jo nysgjerrig."<br/>
"Det er fremmedhatere? Vil du feste med fremmedhatere?"</p><p>"Jeg vedder på at noen av de er fremmede." Parerte hun med Ludvigs logikk, men hørte selv at det egentlig ikke var noe argument.</p><p>"Ja, hva så? Det er fortsatt en klubb med og for fremmedhatere."</p><p>Hun satte seg på panseret ved siden av han. "Joda, men..." Hun bremset litt. "Men det kunne vært spennende å se hva slags folk som er der. Vi kunne spionert!" Gliste hun.<br/>
"Og spist all maten deres." La hun til lekent.</p><p>"Jeg sulter ihjel før jeg spiser med fremmedhatere." Protesterte Leon og spyttet irritert.</p><p>Eivor sank litt før hun forsiktig viklet armen sin inn med hans. "Vi kan jo bare finne på noe annet, da. Den festen betyr ikke noe for meg."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eivor kom rundt hjørnet fra kjøkkenet med ei nyfyllt vannflaske. Knapt hadde hun vært på kjøkkenet noen sekunder, men nå satt trioen og nistirret mot den ene PCen. <br/>"Jeg sa jo det skulle lekke denne uka." Mumlet Ludvig med datamusa under den store neven. </p>
<p>"Hva ser dere på?" Spurte Eivor nysgjerrig, på tå bak de for å se. <br/>"Det har lekket dokumenter fra et laboratorium som driver med fremmedforskning."  Sa Hilde.</p>
<p>"Fremmedforskning?" Gjentok Eivor hest. </p>
<p>Det var ikke annen lyd å få til svar enn Ludvigs trykking på datamusa. Han dobbeltklikket på en del filer og ventet utålmodig. De scrollet gjennom noen regneark. <br/>"Se her." Pekte Hilde. </p>
<p>Det var noe som lignet en medikamentliste, med fargekoder som så ut til å korrelere med typer fremmede. <br/>"Det ser bare ut som testing av medikamenter mot fremmede." Ole Fredrik hvisket nesten.</p>
<p>"Bare?" Eivor så kjapt på han. Han veivet Ludvig videre, som åpnet et bilde av det som måtte være en levende ulevende, med ledninger koblet til brystet, armer, nakken og hodet. "Hva er det her?" Utbrøt Eivor skremt.</p>
<p>"Det er testing på fremmede." Sa Hilde monotont mens Ludvig bladde videre. "Men hvorfor sitter dere og ser på dette? Hvorfor har dere lasta ned dette?"</p>
<p>Ole Fredrik snudde seg.  "Fordi det er interessant, så klart." </p>
<p>"Har dette noe med den der...hobbyen deres å gjøre?" Spurte hun forsiktig. <br/>"Ja." Svarte han hastet.<br/>Eivor ville følge opp med flere spørsmål, men ble avbrutt av ei videofil Ludvig åpnet. Det var en person med kabler koblet opp på seg og med et smertefullt skrik som skar gjennom høytalerne før de ble usynlig. Kablene ble revet av og det var ikke lengre tydelig hvor personen var i videoen. Ikke før et stort utstyr ble kastet på tvers av rommet. "Ninja og heks!" Ropte Ludvig ivrig. Rommet i videoen ble tåkelagt av en sky fra taket og røyken røpte hvor personen var, før noen i hvite frakker kom løpende og videoen stanset. </p>
<p>Eivor rygget bak. "Hva faen? Er det i det hele tatt lovlig?" </p>
<p>Hilde snudde seg. "Nei, det er ikke alltid lovlig alt dette. Men mye av det er for å hjelpe fremmede også?"</p>
<p>Ole Fredrik klappet Ludvig på skuldra. "Jeg må i et møte, men vi kan se på mer av dette senere idag."</p>
<p>Ludvig rullet bak stolen og fulgte Ole Fredrik mot trappa. "Ja, jeg må også jobbe videre."</p>
<p>Eivor ble stående midt i rommet og se på de dra til hvert sitt. Hilde rullet stolen sin tilbake til sin egen PC, men merket at Eivor fortsatt grublet.</p>
<p>"Du... det er i grenseland, men vi ser jo bare på filene som er lekket. Vi leser, diskuterer...alt dette skjer jo uansett." </p>
<p>Eivor trykket hendene til seg. "Men hvorfor gjør de dette?" <br/>Hilde smilte halvveis. "Noe av det ser ille ut, men mange fremmede vil bare passe inn. Ikke alle har lyst å være for eksempel ninja eller bytting, eller troll, heks, og så videre, men finnes jo ikke akkurat en kur." </p>
<p>"Er dette så mye bedre da? Å bli torturert?" Eivors stemme vaklet.</p>
<p>Hilde sukket litt. "Du må se det fra deres ståsted. Det er så lett for deg å tenke at alle fremmede har det som deg. Men du er kjempeheldig! Du kan gå hele livet ditt uten at noen trenger vite noe. Du kan bestemme selv. Du kan passe inn."<br/>Hun tok ordet igjen.  <br/>"Tenk på alle heksene som skulle ønske de ikke klikket, som knapt får jobb på grunn av sinnet sitt? Hva med ninjaene med traumer, som ikke blir sett på årevis? Som ikke kan få hjelp fordi ingen kan se de engang." </p>
<p>Hilde snudde seg mot PCen igjen og Eivor stod igjen med dårlig samvittighet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alt var glemt i baksetet på bilen til Leon, og Eivor strakk seg over han for å rulle ned vinduet bak han. <br/>"Kan du hente brusen i kjølebagen" Pustet han. </p>
<p>"Ja!" Eivor klatret uvørent over det ene låret hans så han måtte bite seg i tunga for ikke å vræle. </p>
<p>De satte seg opp og Eivor bladde kjapt på mobilen. "Vi rekker Final Battle 6 på kino, hvis du fortsatt har lyst? Den begynner om en halvtime." <br/>Han så på henne, mesket seg i det ventende, livlige blikket hennes. "Teit sommerfilm? Selvfølgelig har jeg lyst!" </p>
<p>Han ålte seg frem mellom setene for å sette seg i førersetet. Eivor fulgte han døsig med blikket. Det var noe så kjærkomment normalt med Leon, med jobben, med hverdagen. <br/>Det var nytt og spennende, så det kriblet i henne døgnet rundt. Likevel føltes det som etterlengtet trygg grunn under henne. At han var pen å se på var en bonus. Knapt fikk hun øynene vekk fra han til tider. </p>
<p>Kveldsskyene lå smurt utover himmelhvelvingen bak hårsveisen hans mens han startet bilen. <br/>"Vent! Jeg vil sitte fremme med deg." Hun bykset seg frem mellom setene hun også og deiset ned i passasjersetet.</p>
<p>Først nå la hun merke til merkene i taket over førersetet. "Hva er det der?" Lo hun.</p>
<p>Leon gløttet kjapt på pekeretningen før han humret kort. "Åh. Skrapene? Det er bare fra horna når jeg har vært litt for kjapt med hodebyttet." </p>
<p>"Forresten, når skal jeg få se din kvernknurrform?" Han sa det så lett, men det ble stille ved siden av han.</p>
<p>"Jeg bare..." Hun lette etter ord. "Jeg kan ikke." </p>
<p>"Nåja, du kan ligge med meg, men du kan ikke vise meg hvordan du ser ut?" Svarte han spydig. </p>
<p>Fornærmelsen ved siden av han var til å kjenne heten av. Han ristet lett på hodet. "Gud, det var stygt sagt av meg." </p>
<p>"Jeg mente det ikke vondt." Han kikket raskt på henne før han gasset på ut mot hovedveien. "Jeg blir bare så frustrert på dine vegne."  Fortsatte han.<br/>"Det er så kjipt å tenke på at det er noe som holder deg igjen. Jeg vil at du skal tørre å være deg selv, fullt ut." Han veivet så med hendene at han nærmest slapp rattet.<br/>"Både med meg og ellers. Jeg blir sprø av å tenke på at andre fremmede ikke tør å være seg selv." </p>
<p>Eivor satt lent mot han i setet. "Men jeg prøver å starte på nytt. Jeg vil legge alt det der bak meg." </p>
<p>"Alt hva?" Spurte han uten å vike blikket fra trafikken. "Det fremmede?" </p>
<p>Hun sukket. "Ja...jeg mener nei. Det er bare at jeg har gjort for mye dumt. Hvis jeg bare tar meg sammen og ligger lavt nå en stund, så kanskje jeg får meg et liv."</p>
<p>Leon stanset på rødt i et lyskryss mens han nikket. "Jeg tror jeg skjønner hva du mener." </p>
<p>"Jeg kan heller glede meg til dagen du er trygg nok til å være fullt kvernknurr igjen." Han snudde seg kjapt for å møte blikket hennes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon kastet seg ned i lenestolen. "Hvorfor har de en sånn gigantisk TV her på kontoret? Hvorfor ha de i det hele tatt stue på kontoret?" <br/>"Det er vel mer at de har kontoret på stua." Svarte Eivor mens hun balanserte den varme pizzaen og ei flaske brus.</p>
<p>Hun satte seg ned i den tomme sofaen. "Skal du sitte heeelt der borte?" </p>
<p>Leon smilte kokett. "Nåh, er du keen?" Ertet han. <br/>"Du er keen!" Svarte hun raskt.<br/>"Du er keen, du! Du får ikke nok av meg!" Fortsatte han ertende mens han gikk fra stolen og slapp seg ned ved siden av henne.<br/>Hun tømte i brus til han og slang føttene sine opp i sofaen.  "Jeg husker ikke hvilken episoden vi var på."  </p>
<p>"Jeg skal fikse." Svarte Leon.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Det lyste i mobilen hans. De begge gløttet mot den. Han snappet den opp og ble sittende en stund og lese.<br/>"Kan jeg låne en PC?" Spurte han lavt. "Jeg må bare sjekke noe."<br/>Eivor så på han.<br/>"Det er jobb." Fulgte han opp med.</p>
<p>Eivor kastet et blikk bak de. "Du kan bruke den der. Den med de gule lappene på."</p>
<p>Leon reiste seg. </p>
<p>"Passordet på den er Ludde ruler, en, to, tre. I ett ord."  Sa hun henslengt. Leon humret.</p>
<p>"Hva...er det her?" </p>
<p>Eivor kjente ikke igjen vemmelsen i stemmen hans.<br/>Hun så mot han fra sofaen.<br/>"Hva da?" </p>
<p>Han lente seg vekk fra skjermen så hun fikk se. Mappen med alle de lekkede dokumentene lå åpen. Det samme gjorde noen av bildefilene.</p>
<p>"Åh, det er bare noe forskning de er interessert i." Hun trakk på skuldrene og snudde seg tilbake.</p>
<p>"Forskning? Dette her er ikke forskning." Svarte han hardt.</p>
<p>Eivor satte fra seg glasset sitt og vred hele seg rundt i sofaen.<br/>"Joda, det er fra et laboratorium hvor de...-"</p>
<p>"-Holder fremmede fanget og eksperimenterer på de. Jeg er kjent med det." Avbrøt han.</p>
<p>"Det er jo for å forsøke å kurere de som ønsker det..." Sa hun spakt.</p>
<p>"Hva er det egentlig de driver med i jobben din?"</p>
<p>Eivor satte seg opp på kne i sofaen og så irritert på han.<br/>"Det vet du jo, vi selger partyting." </p>
<p>"Javel, hvorfor har de dette på PCen da?" </p>
<p>"De bare interesserer seg for fremmedforskning, vel. Men hvorfor driver du å snoker på PCen uansett?" Hun kjente stemmen heve seg mer enn hun egentlig ønsket.</p>
<p>"Jeg snoker ikke, det lå åpent her. Men kaller du dette å bare interessere seg for fremmedforskning?"<br/>Han åpnet en videofil av noen som dissekerte en levende ulevende som såvidt så ut til å skjønne hva som foregikk. </p>
<p>"Herregud, slå det der av da!" Ropte Eivor.</p>
<p>"Hvorfor sitter jobben din på disse filene? Hva er det de har sagt til deg?" Fortsatte han.</p>
<p>"De bare interesserer seg for dette. De liker å diskutere det. Dette med at noen fremmede ønsker en kur."</p>
<p>"En kur?" Han gjentok henne i håp om at hun skulle høre hvor dumt det hørtes ut. </p>
<p>"Ja? Ikke alle har lyst å være fremmed. Kan du ikke bare la det ligge?"</p>
<p>"Jeg jobber med å hjelpe fremmede. Hele jobben min handler om stigmaet fremmede har, så nei, jeg kan ikke bare la det ligge!" Utbrøt han.</p>
<p>"Jo, men hva så om kollegaene mine har disse filene? De er jo bare nysgjerrige." </p>
<p>"Er du helt hjernevaska, eller? Dette er filer som blir etterspurt av fremmedfiendtlige. Det er, blant annet, fremmedfiendtlige som sponser disse anstaltene. Ingen burde sitte med dette syke svineriet." </p>
<p>"Men dette har jo ikke noe med oss å gjøre! La det nå bare ligge." Forsøkte Eivor på nytt.</p>
<p>"Ikke noe med oss å gjøre?! Vi er jo fremmede!" Freste han. "Jeg er i hvert fall fremmed." La han til.</p>
<p>Eivor dro hendene gjennom håret og lo frustrert. "Hva da? Så nå tror du ikke på at jeg er fremmed?"</p>
<p>"Så lett som du tar på det der, begynner jeg å lure." Tonen hans var anklagende syrlig.</p>
<p>"Jeg tar ikke lett på det, jeg bare legger meg ikke opp i hva kollegaene mine bedriver tiden med!" Hun slo ut med armene.</p>
<p>"Det går for det samme!" Leon slo også ut med armene.</p>
<p>"Seriøst, skal vi krangle om dette i hele kveld?" Spurte hun matt. </p>
<p>Leon sukket. <br/>"Nei. Jeg vil ikke at vi skal krangle." Han reiste seg og viftet med mobilen. "Jeg må likevel ordne dette med jobben." </p>
<p>"Lukk nå bare filene og bruk PCen." Forsøke Eivor.</p>
<p>Han ristet sakte på hodet. "Jeg stikker hjem til meg og jobber. Vi kan heller snakkes imorgen, istedet for å stange hoder hele kvelden." </p>
<p>"Men vi har jo hele huset for oss selv helt til i morgen ettermiddag." Sa hun lavt, prøvende.</p>
<p>Leon trakk pusten. "Bare enda mer tid for oss å krangle." Han sa det som en halvsann spøk.</p>
<p>"Vi kjøler oss ned, så finner vi på noe i morgen heller." Stemmen hans var bestemt.</p>
<p>Eivor strakk hånden mot han som for å stryke på han før han dro, uten å nå han. </p>
<p>"Ses imorgen." hørte hun i trappa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eivor kappganget mot broen, ville ikke engang sjekke klokka. Hun skvatt av et bilhorn og snudde på hælen i det hun hørte Leon rope på henne.<br/>
Han lente seg ut av bilvinduet og vinket henne til seg. Eivor småløp.</p>
<p>"Sorry for at jeg er sen, jobbtelefonen gikk nesten varm, og det tok en evighet på postkontoret, og så var det noen som..." </p>
<p>Han viftet skravlinga hennes bort. "Null stress. Jeg er også sen, så ikke tenk på det." </p>
<p>"Men jeg må snakke med deg." Fortsatte han. Smilet hennes svant hen.</p>
<p>"Jeg har fått et hasteoppdrag. Jeg må dra nå med en gang." Forklarte Leon.</p>
<p>"Okay, når er du tilbake?" </p>
<p>Han så på henne en stund. "Eivor, jeg...drar. Jeg må reise videre." </p>
<p>Hun så paff ut. "Men, kommer du ikke tilbake?" </p>
<p>Leon lente seg lengre ut av vinduet. "Kanskje en dag, om jeg har et nytt oppdrag i Bekkebakken."</p>
<p>Eivor svarte ikke, hun så heller bare på han, gikk gjennom hver millimeter av han, som for ikke å glemme.</p>
<p>Han tok hånden hennes gjennom vinduet. "Jeg vet det kom brått på, men sånn er jobben min."</p>
<p>"Men..." Hun turte knapt foreslå det. "Kan du ikke bare takke nei? Det kommer vel flere oppdrag?"</p>
<p>Leon så skjevt på henne. "Det er fremmede der ute som trenger meg."</p>
<p>Med et sukk slapp han hånden hennes og startet bilen igjen. "Nei, jeg får dra. Jeg er allerede forsinket." </p>
<p>Pontiacen rumlet og han gliste mot det slappe vinket hennes i det han kjørte vekk.</p>
<p>Eivor ble stående en stund og se bilen forsvinne ut i trafikken mot hovedveien.</p>
<p>Hun hadde visst helt siden de matchet i appen at han var omreisende, men det kom likevel så alt for brått. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Hun luntet hjem til jobben, angret på gårdagens krangel, angret på at hun ikke hadde klart å gi mer av seg selv. Eller kanskje lå problemet i at hun bare hadde styggedom å gi vekk. </p>
<p>Å se bilene igjen i innkjørselen føltes godt. Det var som å komme hjem til en familie. </p>
<p>I det hun skulle åpne ytterdøra, nappet det i sikkerhetslenken de aldri brukte. Forvirret forsøkte hun på nytt, saktere. Men døra gikk ikke opp. Hun stakk fingrene innenfor og forsøkte pille på sikkerhetslenken.<br/>
Ole Fredrik kom plutselig til syne i dørsprekken.</p>
<p>"Sikkerhetslenken er på?" Spurte hun.</p>
<p>"Ja, jeg hekta den på." Svarte han kaldt. Han hektet den av og åpnet døra, men ble stående i døråpningen.</p>
<p>Hun kikket på esken i hendene hans. Det var hennes ting i den.</p>
<p>"Jeg må dessverre si deg opp og be deg flytte ut øyeblikkelig."</p>
<p>"Hva?!" Utbrøt hun.</p>
<p>"Ja, ærlig talt. Vi kan jo ikke ha det sånn her." Svarte han nøkternt. </p>
<p>"Hva snakker du om? Har det skjedd noe?"</p>
<p>Ole Fredrik så strengt på henne. </p>
<p>"Ikke spill dum. Du visste vi skulle bort på det kurset, så knuser du alle PCene og serverne i stua." </p>
<p>"Hæ? Hva snakker du om? Jeg har ikke gjort noe! Jeg skjønner ikke, alt var fint før jeg dro ut idag!"</p>
<p>Ole Fredrik ristet på hodet. "Jeg kjenner igjen en kvernknurrs verk. Bitemerkene, for eksempel." </p>
<p>"Hva? Men det er ikke meg, jeg sverger!" Stemmen hennes var sprekkferdig.</p>
<p>Han stakk esken i hendene hennes. "Jeg ga deg en sjanse til å starte på nytt. Også er det dette du gir meg? Knuste PCer til mange tusen. For ikke å snakke om innholdet som er tapt."</p>
<p>"Det må jo ha vært noen andre her inne! Kanskje jeg glemte å lukke et vindu eller noe?" </p>
<p>Ole Fredriks tålmodighet begynte å bli tynnslitt. "Gi deg nå, dette har din signatur over hele sabotasjen. Jeg har da blitt fortalt litt om geskjeften din før du kom hit."</p>
<p>"Men..." Eivor stirret desperat.</p>
<p>"Dette var kanskje planen din hele tiden? Å innynde deg hos oss og så sabotere? Selv om vi er fremmedelskere?"</p>
<p>"Nei! Please, jeg har ikke gjort noe!" </p>
<p>Ole Fredrik sukket. "Jeg har andre ansatte å tenke på. De har rett på en trygg arbeidsplass. Tilliten er dessverre brutt."</p>
<p>Hun innså at han ikke ville gi seg. Han var overbevist. Han hadde lagt to og to sammen og fått fire. </p>
<p>"Jeg har kjørt ut lønna di, lønnsslippen ligger i eska. Og vær så snill, ikke gjør dette vanskeligere enn det er." La han rolig til og lukket døra. </p>
<p>Eivor ble stående foran døra. Uten annet å ta seg til. Uten å tørre å lage en scene. </p>
<p>Leon. Hun ville knapt fullføre tanken, men det måtte ha vært han.</p>
<p>Hun grep mobilen og trykket seg anstrengt inn på datingappen for å melde han.</p>
<p>Innboksen hennes var tom. Alle meldingene og anropene deres var borte. Profilen hans var som visket vekk. Hun forsøkte ringte nummeret hans men det gikk ikke lengre gjennom. </p>
<p>Bitene falt ikke på plass. Hun lot de ikke.</p>
<p>Det var vanskelig å tenke at han hadde blitt så forbannet over de filene at han var villig til å såre henne såpass. Han måtte skjønne at det ville ødelegge ting for henne, men Leon visste jo ikke historikken hennes. Det gjorde visst Ole Fredrik. I hvert fall visste han nok. </p>
<p>Leon hadde likevel ofret henne for en sak han brant for, og ironien gikk henne ikke forbi. </p>
<p>Det begynte på velle en gjenkjennelig boblende masse i henne og hun kjente pusten ble ujevn mens hun ringte Jack.</p>
<p>"Hei!" Klang det i andre enden.</p>
<p>"Hei. Det er Eivor. Er du hjemme?" Spurte hun forsiktig, i håp om å maskere stemmen mest mulig.</p>
<p>"Nei, jeg kommer hjem på tirsdag. Var det noe spesielt? Trenger du noe i garasjen?" </p>
<p>"Ja. Jeg mener nei, jeg bare lurte." Fortsatte hun.</p>
<p>"Bra, for jeg har garasjenøkkelen med meg. Hadde du ringt igår, kunne jeg hengt den ut, men..." </p>
<p>"Neida, ikke tenk å på det. Jeg skulle ikke ha noe."</p>
<p>"Men du! Hvordan går det på jobben?" </p>
<p>"Det går fint." Kjeven strammet seg så det gjorde vondt å snakke. </p>
<p>"Så bra! Jeg regnet med det der kom til passe deg utmerket." Jack fortsatte å skravle til hun ikke hørte etter lengre og omsider løy og sa hun måtte legge på.</p>
<p>Hun kikket ned i esken Ole Fredrik hadde pakket tingene hennes nedi. I det minste hadde han pakket alt nøysomt og forsiktig. Innimellom noen av papirene hennes så hun plutselig et par krøllete fripass til FMAFs årfest denne helga.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alt var lukket og låst ved huset til Jack. Lukkede dører var visst dagens tema. Bare vedboden var ulåst. Hun lirket opp døra og satte ifra seg esken.<br/>
Den fikk stå her inntil videre. Inntil hun kunne hente alt. Inntil hun hadde et sted å ha tingene sine. Fuglene måtte vite når det skulle være. </p>
<p>Atter en gang stod hun som et fjols og ikke visste hva hun skulle ta seg til. Det måtte snart være det bærende personlighetstrekket, så ofte som det så ut til å skje.</p>
<p>På et blunk hadde alt blitt revet fra henne igjen. Der hun tidligere ville følt panikk og redsel, var det nå heller en tomhet. En nybygd vollgrav som holdt panikken på avstand. Så kunne hun heller gruble på hvorfor hun i det hele tatt hadde sett for seg at noe skulle bli fint. Ingenting hadde vært fint på lenge. </p>
<p>Det var ikke helt sant. Hun hadde hatt det fint en kort stund. En liten smakebit av et normalt liv. Men det var hennes egne spøkelser som hadde ødelagt denne gangen. Det var ingen større konspirasjon, ingen fremmedhatere. Bare hennes eskapader. Ole Fredrik hadde god grunn til å tro hun stod bak sabotasjen. I et like sekund hadde han nesten overbevist henne selv. </p>
<p>Hun bladde mellom tingene i esken, forbi mix-CDen Leon hadde laget til henne. De hadde ledd av hvor gammeldags det var, men det var tross alt bilen hans også - hvor de hadde spilt den sammen. De var plutselig som ungdommer igjen når de spilte plata.</p>
<p>Det brygget en nostalgisk påminner i brystet hennes. En det var lenge siden hun hadde kjent på. En dommedagsfølelse, ikke fremover, men bakover, langt bakover. Sist gang hadde hun latt den herje. På balkongen over den mørke gaten i det forfalne strøket. Nå var hun klar. Hun ville kvele den før den kvalte henne. Eivor gjentok det inni seg. Hun hatet nostalgi. Hun hatet nostalgi. Best hadde det vært om hun kunne begrave det dypt i fyllmasser. Barnerommet, lekeplassen, kiosken, pølsebua. Flipperspillet i kjelleren på den gamle skolen. Alt godt var vondt og det skulle ikke lengre få volde henne mer smerte. Drep nostalgien. Begrav den. Hun messet inni seg. Hun svelget hardt og kjentes varm i kinnene. Mantraet roet henne. </p>
<p>Eivor tvinnet det ene fripasset mellom fingrene. Dette var her og nå. Fripasset til fremtiden. Billetten inn til en hun hadde unngått alt for lenge. Hvis hun for en gangs skyld kunne være litt heldig.<br/>
Det gnistret et hig i henne. Det fikk henne til å skynde seg til bussholdeplassen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eivor steg av bussen ved en øde vei og så opp mot skiltet som pekte henne i retning mot en stikkvei. Den strakk seg langt inn mot en skog, og når bussen kjørte vekk kunne hun høre et svakt brus fra en foss. Det var ikke annet å ta seg til enn å legge avgårde.<br/>Hun fulgte veien rundt en sving og først da fikk hun se det store herskapshuset som ruvet lengre frem. Det tårnet og albuet seg frem foran en tilsynelatende endeløs skog. Veien lå flat og innbydende foran steintrappen. En sydende livlig fontene stod i midten av innkjørselen og breiet seg. Allerede herfra kunne hun høre levenet fra innsiden.</p><p>Det flimret forlokkende i fargede lys i første etasjen. Eivor måtte inn.</p><p>Hun kom opp til fontenen før hun tok en dobbeltsjekk av seg selv. Hun børstet av seg støv, dro fingrene gjennom håret, sjekket at hun i det hele tatt ville få komme inn. Kanskje var hun ikke kledd fint nok, i joggesko, sort bukse og T-skjorte, men hun kunne håpe hun gled inn akkurat nok til at det ikke betød noe.</p><p>Et par påfugler spankulerte forbi med den største selvfølgelighet.</p><p>Dørvakten ofret henne bare akkurat nok øyekontakt til å se billetten før han nikket høflig. "Velkommen." Sa han lavt. og geleidet henne forbi den doble inngangsdøren.</p><p>Hun ble stor i øynene der hun gikk nedover entreen. Hun fulgte lyden av et band som spilte over hundrevis av stemmer som skravlet samtidig. Hovedstuen var nesten to etasjer høy under taket og øynene landet rett på et tårn av kaker og konfekt. Det måtte være syv etasjer med lekre små kakestykker, konfekt og røde bær. Desserter og kaker pyntet med enda mer dessert og konfekt. Konfekt pyntet med bær. Bær pyntet med drops og godterier. Hun kunne ikke annet enn å måpe i en barnlig forundring.</p><p>Rommet var stappfullt av mennesker og det strømmet hele tiden folk til og fra. Det måtte være godt over tre hundre mennesker her inne, det var hun sikker på. Dansegolvet var stappet. De aller fleste av stolene ved rundbordene var opptatte. Folk stod i klynger og pratet.</p><p>Bandet covret en eller annen vill Robbie Williams låt og Eivor kom på at FMAF samlet sett hadde ganske loff smak i musikk. Hun lot seg ta av strømmen av folk som fløt konstant, og hang på til lengre inn i folkemengden. En servitør bød henne et champagneglass og hun drakk av det likt hun drakk inn alt annet rundt seg. Folk skravlet og hoiet så hun knapt hørte noe annet enn brusende støy.</p><p>Helt oppe ved scena var Robbielåtene hakket verre og det var noe helt latterlig skremmende og berusende med å være såpass langt inn i løvens hule. I det hun hadde gått inn dørene kjentes det som hun hadde gått inn i et parallelt univers. Ingenting kjentes ekte ut. Som om alt var forskjøvet med noen få centimeter eller byttet om på med noe annet tilsvarende. Hun hadde sett flotte vindfang og haller før, men aldri hadde hun sett en slik flott lobby. Dessertbord og kakefat hadde hun sett, men aldri hadde hun sett et tårn av kaker og konfekt slik. Hun kjente ikke igjen en eneste av de sikkert firehundre fremmedhaterne som vimset rundt henne i full festmodus.</p><p>Hun fulgte en ny strøm ut av rommet, men hektet seg av i hallen og gikk alene lengre innover, rundt en sving til et par art deco-glassdører. Uhemmet nysgjerrig tok hun forsiktig i døren og steg inn. Golvet var flislagt i en pudderrosa farge og de grønne palmene langs de runde kantene til bassenget i midten sto i en bedagelig kontrast til de duse fargene. Dette var noe annet enn den sjokkbrune og chernobylgrønne fargepaletten på skolebassenget de måtte stenge grunnet asbest da hun vokste opp. Dette var en helt annen verden. Hvis den flislagte pytten med spillvann på skolen kunne betegnes som svømmebasseng, måtte dette i så fall være selve ungdomskilden.</p><p>Eivor gikk en runde rundt bassengkanten, som for å være sikker på at rommet ikke bare var en luftspeiling. Vannet så unektelig fristende ut. Hun forlot det dampende fuktige rommet og gikk mot lyden av en ny Robbie Williams låt. Enten var det et tribute band eller så hadde hun virkelig havnet i et annet univers hvor annen musikk ikke fantes, eller hvor tid bare var en bitteliten sirkel.</p><p>Hun tok en omvei gjennom flere rom. Det ene var en lounge med sitteplasser og to okkuperte biljardbord. Det glitret i tårnet med champagneglass her inne og lyskilden var absolutt hele taket, hvor oransje lyspærer hang tett i tett på rekke og rad. Noen veivet så med biljardkøen at hun forflyttet seg videre før hun fikk seg en rapp over ansiktet. To åpne foldedører som lignet to trekkspill i stivkrampe ledet inn til et rom med et casino-bord i midten, omringet av folk. Hun nistirret mot bordet, undret seg over at noen i det hele tatt spilte casino lengre. Selv hadde hun antatt at casino kom og gikk med nittitallet. Langs veggene var det utstoppede dyr, frosset i en evig flukt. Et rådyr, en rev, en falk, to mår og en jerv. Alle så ut til å løpe samme vei langs rommet.</p><p>Fremmedhaterne rundt bordet skrålte plutselig i iver og glede.</p><p>Tilbake ved dessertpyramiden i Robbie Williams-diskografirommet. Belysningen var blitt betydelig mørkere nå. Det var såvidt hun så fjesene til fremmedhaterne. Bare skygger og silhuetter som støyet og danset og festet. Hun plukket en konfekt og sekundet den inntraff smaksløkene, gikk det opp for henne hvor sulten hun var. Hun tok et par biter til. En marsipantwist, noe som lignet en miniatyr-brownie, en liten trekantsnei av ei lefse, en romkule.</p><p>Eivor snudde seg akkurat i det et hav av ballonger veltet ut fra et nett i taket. Hennes ballonger. Hun kjente seg som utenfor sin egen kropp mens et par ballonger streifet fjeset hennes. Hennes partyballonger. Folk ble aldri for gamle for ballonger som lyser i mørket, hadde Ole Fredrik sagt.</p><p>Til tross for den gnagende sulten, forlot hun desserttårnet. Hun gled lengre inn i lokalet, fulgte ballongene som duppet rundt mellom hender og føtter. Om tid virkelig var en liten sirkel her inne, skulle hun ikke klage. Kanskje kunne hun være her for evig. Fortære konfektpyramiden hver kveld. Bo innerst i en mur av festglade mennesker. Bade i ungdomskilden med påfugler. Stå i stille flukt langs veggene mens ruletthjulet spant.</p><p>Egentlig følte hun seg uvel og ør. Det var trangt i brystet, selv om bitene hun hadde spist var små.</p><p>Bandet gikk inn i en instrumental og lysshowet gikk fra party til ragnarok. De fire konfettikanonene de hadde bestilt gikk plutselig av i hvert hjørne og teppebombet rommet fullstendig. De ekstra store flakene med konfetti traff helt opp under det høye taket og flagret vilt rundt i oppdriften fra ventilasjonen, etterfulgt av hysteriske strobelys. Det snødde konfetti blant lysblitsene. Hennes konfetti. Hennes konfetti, i den flimrende, desorienterende blinkingen. De jaget rundt henne, jaget rundt i rommet med de lysende ballongene som deiset lettferdig rundt blant folkemengden. Det var hennes konfetti, hennes jobb, som spredte seg for alle vinder rundt i rommet. Hennes fortid, synlig kun i strobelysenes blits. Hun måtte begrave fortiden, drepe den.</p><p>Drep konfettien. Drep konfettien. Drep konfettien. Strobene blinket så aggressivt, hun måtte ta seg til brystet for å kjenne om hun fortsatt dro pusten. Hun enset ikke selv at hun var i fritt fall.</p><p>Blikket hennes møtte plutselig hendene på golvet og hun kikket seg fortumlet rundt. Strobelysene var byttet ut med gobo-lys med FMAF-logoen som lignet søkelys der de dreide seg langs golvet. Det rydde konfetti av henne mens hun stavret seg opp på knærne. Alt var bare støy rundt henne og hun kunne ikke lengre høre om det fortsatt var Robbie Williams de spilte. Omsider kom hun seg på føttene igjen og satte sjøbein for å komme seg ut av folkehavet.</p><p>Eivor myste seg langs en vegg av dører til hun fant det som måtte være et bad. Det svarte og røde interiøret svelget mye av lyset, men hun så to kvinner stå og speile seg over servantene som strakk seg langs hele den ene veggen. De kikket på henne i det hun veltet inn døra og nærmest ramlet over den ene vasken.</p><p>"Går det bra?" Spurte den ene forsiktig. Eivor åpnet munnen for å si noe, men avbrøt seg selv ved å plukke ut et konfettiflak. Det kom ikke noe svar etter det, og Eivor slo heller bare på vannkrana og lente seg opp under den for å drikke.</p><p>Hun var alene i rommet da hun endelig stengte krana og slapp seg ned på golvet. Fortsatt var hun ør og desorientert, men mørket og stillheten her inne hjalp på. Knutepunktet i brystet strammet ikke like hardt her inne. Hun krabbet bort til den innerste båsen og strakk armen for å låse avlukket. Her kunne hun sitte i fred. Innimellom hørte hun døra til badet svinge opp og venninner som tok med seg festhumøret inn mens de gjorde sitt og dro ut igjen.Det var allsang og fnising, baksnakking og framsnakking. Alt rett utenfor hennes lille avlukk, hvor hun satt lent mellom veggflisene og toalettet.</p><p>*</p><p>Eivor våknet omtåket. Hun turte først ikke røre seg, redd for å fortsatt være uvel, men det hadde gitt seg. Knuten hadde løsnet og hun følte seg noen hakk bedre. Hun reiste seg og kjente etter. Ingen sjøsyke eller svimmelhet. Ikke hundre tanker og null tanker samtidig.</p><p>Hun var fortsatt sulten og sliten, men først nå kom hun på at hun var her for en grunn. Hun låste seg ut av båsen og vasket hendene. Speilbildet hennes var utmattet men motivert.</p><p>Rakrygget forlot hun badet og så seg rundt. Det kom en vakt fra rundt hjørnet og slapp fra seg en liste på et lite bord ved herretoalettet. Hun stakk hodet rundt hjørnet og så trappeoppgangen og en heis. Trappen var sperret med et kjede av velur hvor det stod VIP på plakaten. Hun sjekket at hun var alene før hun kikket raskt på lista hans. Blikket sprang mellom navnene. Rom 207, Igor Braathen. Eivor slapp lista og strenet mot trappa.<br/>"Hva er navnet ditt?" Hørte hun bak seg og hun snudde på hælen. Vakten sto med lista i hånden.</p><p>"Jeg, øh...skal bare besøke noen." Stemmen hennes var hes og prøvende.</p><p>Han ristet sakte på hodet. "Det er bare boende som får gå opp. Hvis noen venter besøk så må de komme ned hit og ta de i mot."</p><p>Hun krympet seg litt. "Åh, beklager." Hvisket hun og smøg seg forsiktig forbi han. Hun gløttet mot den store rømningsplanen på veggen ved siden av heisen før hun dukket unna og rundt hjørnet. Hun skar så rett forbi alle rom og dører, ut hoveddørene og fulgte høyresiden av bygget. 207 var hjørnerommmet nederst på fløyen til høyre.</p><p>Det var ikke mange meter opp til balkongen til 207. Espalieret så robust nok, selv om det var gammelt. Bare en måte å finne ut om det holdt eller ikke. Ivrig grep hun tak og krafset seg opp langs veggen. Jo høyere hun klatret, jo mer motivert ble hun. En underlig måte å bygge mestringsfølelse på, men hun tok seg i å nesten flire i det hun karret seg over gelenderet. Fliret forsvant like fort igjen i det hun innså at hun nå faktisk stod på Igors balkong og kikket inn. Det var mørkt i rommet, foruten en leselampe ved et skrivebord.<br/>Det stod en oppredd seng på venstre side av rommet. Skrått over den hang en TV på veggen. Til høyre var baderomsdøra og utgangsdøra, samt skrivebordet. Leselampen reflekterte i et stort speil ved siden av.</p><p>Hadde hun ønsket, kunne hun ombestemme seg. Det ville hun ikke, selv om hun kjente alt stå i helspenn i en tynnslitt strikk.</p><p>Herfra hadde hun ingen plan. Strengt tatt hadde hun ikke hatt en plan fra starten av, bare et driv. Nå stod hun bare på utsiden av glasset og kikket inn, inn i et rom og et liv hun ikke var en del av. Ikke var hun sikker på om hun fikk komme inn i hverken rommet eller livet heller.</p><p>Det var omtrent et år siden sist.<br/>Etter det hadde hun bare fulgt med på han via legionen, fra trygg avstand. Hun visste at FMAF i periodevis også hadde fulgt med på henne. Hun visste aldri helt når og i hvilken skala, men de var der.</p><p>Hotelldøren gled opp og Eivor hev umiddelbart etter pusten og byttet hodet til kvernknurrformen. Hun skalv rasende. Munnen og halsen ble tørr i frykt. Igor var farlig og ond. Også bak glass. Selv der han bare slo på lyset og slapp mobiltelefonen ned på skrivebordet før han langsomt tok dressjakka av seg og hang den over ryggen på stolen ved bordet. Det vellet varmt i Eivors eseløyne som fulgte han der han ubrydd og alene stod foran speilet og kneppet opp mansjettknappene. De dype pustene hennes ble lengtende.</p><p>Igors blikk gled over speilet og han kvapp til av refleksjonen bak han. En wendigiansk desperado på balkongen. Han kjente umiddelbart igjen snuten og snudde seg rolig. Eivor stod der og stirret tilbake. De lange, lodne eselørene, det beinete, uregjerlige geviret, sagbladkjeften. Bak henne lå solnedgangen som et blodig åsted. Han kom ut på balkongen. Et skritt mot henne og hun tok ett halvt skritt bak, skuldrene stramme og høye.</p><p>"Det var lenge siden." Igors stemme var varm, farlig og dyssende. Han la hånden over den pelsete neseryggen. Skjelvingen avtok. Den smeltet vekk under hånden hans. Der hun hørte hjemme.</p><p>Hun byttet hodet igjen. Han kunne se hun ville si noe, det hadde vært tydelig fra han åpnet balkongdøren.</p><p>"Hvorfor ødelegger jeg alt for alle hele tiden?" Kom det forsiktig og tungrodd ut av henne. Hun så på han som om hun forventet, ønsket, et brutalt ærlig svar.</p><p>Igor skakket litt på hodet.</p><p>"Du er for vanskelig å ha med å gjøre for de fleste." Han sa det så selvfølgelig.</p><p>Hodet hennes hang skamfullt og hun forsøke holde gråtekrampene fanget bakerst i halsen.<br/>"Jeg prøver så godt jeg kan." Fortsatte hun under den tunge pusten. "Men det ender alltid bare med...elendighet."</p><p>Han vinket henne inn etter seg inn på rommet.</p><p>"Ja, for det skar seg hos Fremmedlegionen også?" Testet han.</p><p>Hun møtte det inntrengende blikket hans. "Ja." Svarte hun spakt og vått.</p><p>Igor nikket allvitende.</p><p>"Så nå er du helt alene i verden? Ingen som vil vite av deg." Det var mer en bemerkning enn et spørsmål.<br/>Eivor knuget seg i hop skamfullt og ensomt. Hun sukket bekreftende mens hun forsøkte holde igjen de voldsomme hikstene i brystet.<br/>"Og da kom du hit, til meg." La han til som en ettertanke.</p><p>Igor var den eneste som kunne ordne opp, som kunne få spøkelsene til å forsvinne. Det var virkelig bare et spørsmål om tid før hun rotet seg opp i noe hun ikke kom seg ut av, eller før noen av hennes eldre gjerninger kom ramlende ut av skapet. Eivor, en terrorist i det fri.</p><p>Han lot henne marinere litt før han smilte påtatt.<br/>"Men vet du...FMAFs dører er alltid åpne."</p><p>Hun løftet hodet nysgjerrig.<br/>"Er de?"</p><p>"Ja. Du er alltid velkommen inn i rekkene igjen."</p><p>Hun forsøkte se om han drev gjøn med henne. Han så ut til å mene det og hun kjentes bristeklar.<br/>Igor så på henne via speilet.</p><p>Eivor svelget forvirret og forsøkte kontrollere pusten igjen.<br/>"Hvorfor tilgir du meg, når alle andre hater meg?" Stemmen hennes var tung og anstrengt.</p><p>Han snudde seg mot henne igjen. "Fordi jeg har tro på at jeg kan få ut det beste i deg." Svarte han lett.</p><p>Blikket hans ble plutselig strengere. "Men nå er innsatsen høyere."</p><p>Hun blunket forvirret. "Hva mener du?"<br/>"Fra nå av må du bevise at du er villig til å kjempe for plassen din."</p><p>I et tapt forsøk på å samle seg litt, gned hun øynene kjapt og pustet inn langsomt. "Si hva jeg skal gjøre." Stemmen hennes bar fortsatt preg av å være langt forbi tom tank. Det føltes som hun kunne stupe når som helst, men hun måtte holde ut.</p><p>Igor smilte olmt mens han snurret på ringen sin. Det var ikke så mye et smil som heller en predatorisk opptrekking av munnvikene. Det var noe stramt og tilintetgjørende med det og han forsøkte ikke maskere det engang.</p><p>Han tok på seg dressjakken igjen og tvinnet mobilen i hånden. "Kom." Var alt han sa før han åpnet døren og forlot rommet med Eivor på slep.</p><p>Hun fulgte han nedover hotellkorridoren. Forbi kunst på veggene og en og annen stol i små hjørner og kroker. Igor åpnet ei frostet glassdør, nok til at de begge kom til syne i dørkarmen. Bak døra var et lite treningsrom og Fyrtårnet lente seg vekk fra en maskin for å se. Han så genuint overrasket ut.<br/>"Neimen! Eivor!" Utbrøt han, og det var muligens en av de varmeste velkomstene hun kunne huske å ha fått på veldig lenge.</p><p>Fyrtårnet reiste seg og gned seg i hendene. Han kjente sjefen sin såpass godt. "En kjøretur, da?" Spurte han og hentet håndkleet sitt.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Eivor fulgte etter Igor ut av bilen og mot inngangen til det grå, brutalistiske bygget som visstnok nå var hovedkontoret deres.</p><p>Fyrtårnet tastet koden til den elektroniske låsen og holdt døren åpen for de.</p><p>"Du kan fortsatt ombestemme deg." Minnet Igor henne på.<br/>Hun ristet på hodet. "Jeg har bestemt meg."<br/>De hadde allerede gått over dette i bilen på vei hit.</p><p>Han trykket på knappen til heisen og klangen av bjella slo mot steinflisene rundt de.</p><p>Eivor brukte tiden i heisen til å fundere over de buede hjørnene med innslag av glatte trefasader og speil. I taket var det fire små kupler som kastet et flammende oransje glød ned mot de.</p><p>Heisen stanset mykt i niende etasje og Eivor fulgte de to inn til et stort, mørklagt rom som ikke kunne være annet enn Igors kontor.</p><p>Kontor i den betydning det var et skrivebord ved den ene veggen. Interiøret var brutalt og tidløst. Ikke sterilt, men ikke husvarmt heller. Det var rene linjer og skarpe kanter. Det var mur, stål og rigid treverk. Lysene Igor slo på, derimot, ga en lun og innbydende varme over rommet.</p><p>Ytterveggen hadde store vinduer med utsikt over Bekkebakkken sentrum. Hun hastet ivrig bort for å se. Bekkebakken var nesten ikke å kjenne igjen fra denne vinkelen. Solen hadde tatt kveld, men sentrum lot seg ikke mørklegge av den grunn.</p><p>På tvers av vinduene stod Fyrtårnet ved en lang benk og holdt på. Det satt en utvilsomt kostbar kaffemaskin i stål på benken. Eivor gløttet kjapt bak seg. Sammen med kaffemaskinen var det også en vask, en isbitmaskin i børstet stål og et minikjøleskap. På veggen bak skrivebordet var det noen bokhyller og et barskap. På veggen tvers over, en stor TV og en sittegruppe. Hun snudde seg mot vinduene igjen.</p><p>"Siste sjanse, Eivor." Sa Igor.<br/>"Du er sikker på at du vil dette?"<br/>Han stod ved skrivebordet.</p><p>Hun tok noen forsiktige skritt mot han.<br/>"Ja." Svarte hun anstrengt.</p><p>Fyrtårnet kom opp ved siden av Igor. Han ga Igor en liten knipetang og Igor snurret ringen sin et par runder før den omsider gled av fingeren. Han tok den i knipetanga og fikk så den lille gassbrenneren. Eivors pust ble dypere. Igor pekte med knipetanga mot golvet og hun knelte foran han.</p><p>"Dette kommer til å gjøre vondt." Informerte han. Hun svarte ikke. Hun bare kikket målrettet mot han. Hun strakk ut venstre arm og håndledd mot han. Fyrtårnet kom rundt bordet for å holde henne rundt overarmen.</p><p>"Er du klar?" Igor så ikke på henne men Eivor nikket urytmisk. Han kikket ubrydd på ringen mens han varmet den opp med gassbrenneren. Det skulle ikke mange sekunder til før ringen var brennhet. Det ville heller ikke ta mer enn et sekund med den glohete ringen mot den tynne huden.<br/>Igor lente seg inn og tok tak i hånden hennes før han satte den brennhete ringen mot huden på håndleddet hennes.<br/>Et pint, remjende jammer brøt ut av henne og hun rev seg ut av begges grep i det Igor trakk unna ringen. Hun peste svett og forkomment, murret sint bak sammenbitte tenner.</p><p>Igor så på i stillhet, på den kvernknurrske måten hun svelget i seg smerten.</p><p>Hun skalv igjen, men tok det innover seg som en svamp. Smerten var midlertidig. Det ville gå over. Bare gap over det til det er tomt.</p><p>Fyrtårnet rakk henne et kjøkkenhåndkle fullt av is.</p><p>"Bra." Sa plutselig Igor.<br/>Hun så opp mot han.</p><p>"Du har bevist at du er villig til å jobbe for din plass her, og ikke minst at du fortsatt har viljestyrken jeg har sett i deg."</p><p>Eivor satt fortsatt, ustødig og utmattet mens hun fulgte Igor med blikket.</p><p>"Så kan vi begynne arbeidet vårt med å styrke Bekkebakken igjen."</p><p>Pusten hennes var langsom og urytmisk. "Hva som helst." Utåndet hun. "Bare gi meg beskyttelsen jeg trenger mot meg selv." Rablet hun lavt og skamfullt og slo blikket ned.</p><p>Igor sukket tilfreds. Det så ut til at fruktene hans snart kunne høstes.</p><p>Eivor kikket opp på han igjen.<br/>Han så ned på henne.</p><p>"Det er på tide du lærer om Bekkebakkens hemmeligheter."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>